You and Me
by yvj
Summary: Ares the God of War faces an unexpected challenge. Written for the Guess the Author contest. No longer in play format. Expect fluff and action. Complete


This was my story for the Guess that Author 2 contest. For the contest though it was written as a Greek play. Which quite possibly could have been considered cheating but Zaratan or anybody else didn't call me out on it so….ok (I don't know how to write Greek plays I just took a shot at it) If you want to see the original format; check it out under GWA.

I tried to style this story like someone telling a tale. I don't know if I succeeded in that but what the hell. Alright this does not follow the Greek myths perfectly it does sometimes stray into Lucy Lawless (Xena) type territory.

Action scenes are heard to write so keep that in mind when reading. Enjoy the fluff and schmaltz though. This isn't my best one-shot but looking back on it I'm glad I wrote it. Its different or maybe its not

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The main section of the Temple of Olympus is a vast, barrel-vaulted chamber lined with statues of the ancient and lost Gods. A magnificent cathedral wrought from alabaster and marble. It is ominous room, elegant brimming with dark splendor

Three figures shrouded in darkness known only as Phobos (Fear) Deimos (Terror) and Eris (Strife), show their respect by bowing. It had taken thousands of years, of scheming, plotting and patience but they had finally succeeded in freeing their dark master. Their foreheads touch the ground, their bodies encircle a throne upholstered with human skins.

Ares shifts on her throne; she wears an armor of bones created from the skeletons of mighty warriors long dead, long forgotten, and a small leather bag is chained to her side. No one besides Ares knows the contents of the bag

Suddenly the eerie silence of the temple is broken by the screech of large vulture that swoops in from an opening in the ceiling of the domed building. The vulture flies down and gently perches onto Ares' shoulders.

Ares then brushes the red hair from her face with a thin cruel smile upon here face. Ares the ancient Greek God of War; is considered by many to be murderous and bloodstained. Many years ago Ares had looked down upon the earth and became angered by what he saw. He felt the lack of true warriors among the mortal who an insult to his very existence. Every where he looked he saw cowards, vagabounds without honor, and worse of all those who preached the ways of peace instead of living theirs by the sword. In the eyes of the mad God there was only one solution to this problem, Ares sought to create chaos among the earth creating a world where survival of the fittest was the law of nature. Only the strongest and best of mortals would be able to pull themselves free of the current of chaos and destruction he would release.

Learning of his plans Ares' sister the Goddess of Wisdom Athena alerted Zeus the supreme God of the Olympians of Ares' plot. Zeus who had long since realized that the Gods did more to harm then good to the mortal world; had issued a decree that the Gods would never again directly interfere with the mortal world. Upon learning that his rule would be broken by his hated son, Zeus took the initiative and sealed his son away at the base of Mt. Olympus. But alas Zeus did not foresee the persistence and patience of Ares' followers.

Thousands of years later the seal has finally been broken by the collective powers of Eris, Deimos, and Phobos. Now Ares could finally begin his plot of vengeance against his divine family. A plot that involves the fabled Pandora's box.

Inside Pandora's Box was a power that all of the Olympian Gods feared. The saled power of the Mighty Titans, once opened it would give one the power to defeat the Gods and recreate the world in one's image.

It is said that every one thousand years the light of the moon, shining through the roof of The Temple of Olympus would reveal the location of the Pandora's Box. Legend dictates that the box can only be opened by a worthy mortal, like that of Achilles, Perseus and Hercules; a great champion of the times; the greatest hero the mortal world could offer.

Phobos, Deimos and Eris speak in unison, individually they're nothing but together they are a force worthy enough to attend to a God "Ah Lord Ares" They say "it shall be night in a matter of hours and the full moon over Greece will light the path to Pandora's Box.

Ares acknowledges them with a nod "Yes and with the power of the titans I shall create a perfect world based on strength and skill alone"

Phobos, Deimos and Eris began to chant. A slow rhythmic incantation to sing the praises of their dark lord "Thousands of years have rolled away, since the hearts of men Ares was allowed to sway. Tonight Pandora's Box will soon be revealed. And the lies of peace will be repealed. Chaos and destruction will grip the human race. Through the glory of war man will find its place."

Ares laughs heartily at the impromptu show. Yes the hour of her victory was soon approaching, but it would be far from wise to declare victory yet. For one thing the enemy had yet to reveal themselves "Ah do not celebrate yet my faithful followers. Olympus will surely be opposed to my ambitions. No doubt they have recruited a champion of there own to defeat me. I do look forward to a challenge; I hope Olympus does not disappointment."

Phobos, Deimos and Eris briefly whisper amongst themselves "Are you worried master?"

Ares took another minute to laugh "Worried ha….never." She admires her hands "The body of this mortal is strong, agile, swift, although it has never basked in the glory that is the blood of its enemies. It is indeed the body of a champion worthy of Pandora's Box. With this body, my specially equipped armor and my love and knowledge of battle I shall never be defeated. What they say is true sometimes the best man for the job is a woman."

Abruptly an explosion rocks the chamber; the door to the entrance is blown outwards. A lone figure enters the temple. Phobos Deimos and Eris retreat to the background somehow they know that the second player in this game of chess has finally arrived

Ares smacks her lips; anticipation rocks her body "Hark there is my opponent. Come forth champion of Olympus and introduce yourself!"

The figure steps forward. His armor shines brightly lighting the dim antechamber.

"Why Lord Ares it is nothing but a young man. Surely he could not be the one chosen by Olympus?"

Ares once again laughs haughtily at the ignorance of his attendants "Ah but look closely. His helmet bears the crest of Athena, in addition he carries her shield; he holds the silver arrows of Demeter on his back. The winged boots of Hermes at his feet Ah surprise of surprises look in his right hand I'll be shocked if that isn't Poseidon's trident."

They are momentarily speechless "to be given Poseidon's trident and the winged boots a worthy champion indeed!"

Ares takes the time to eye the champion, her eyes wash over every inch of armor on the intruder. "Come my fair haired friend, tell us what have you come for….…..?"

Suddenly with no warning Ares stumbles forward. Her hands rises to her forehead as she swoons.

"Our master what is wrong!"

"I was……suddenly stricken….with a vision" Ares stammers

The Champion takes another step forward "Ares! I've come to stop you…."

Ares grins then by some apparent magic a glowing, blood red spear, spits up from ground and floats into her open palm. A shield of bone spawns from the back of her left wrist. She rises from her throne and steadily walks forward. The vulture on her shoulders seems to cackle with laughter before batting it's wings and flying away.

"Stop me from what? Bettering mankind!"

"The last thing this world need is more violence, more war." The Champion counters

"Is that what the other Gods told you?"

She rushes forward with great quickness and thrusts her spear at The Champion who valiantly blocks the oncoming attack with his shield

"Man no longer has honor, they no longer know of courage and glory. Who would have known of Hector, if Troy had been happy? The road to valor is built by adversity….Tell me what is your name Champions of Olympus?"

"I won't let you bring the world to chaos"

"What you see as chaos I see as challenges. Challenges cannot possibly be good or bad. True warriors, those deserving to walk this earth will survive them. My dear hero before you die, give me your name."

"My name is Ron Stoppable I will stop you and I will take her back!" he shouts with an intensity worthy of the Furies.

"Her?"

Ares repeatedly strikes at Ron's shield; sharp and precise strikes that steadily push the young man backwards.

"The girl…..Ah you fool!"

She leaps into the air and strikes downward, Ron blocks the attack with his shield. He hesitates for a moment and swings the trident haphazardly at Ares who deflects the attack with her shield of bone.

"You have broken the first rule of battle. You've revealed your weakness and it will be your downfall."

The two warriors furiously exchange blows, Ares' batters at Ron's shield with her spear, which creates a sharp whistle with each powerful thrust. With malicious intent Ares' suddenly swipes at Ron's blindside with her shield, it barely grazes his head as Ron instinctively ducks underneath the blow. Falling off balance Ron slashes at Ares' right foot. Using her superior reflexes she raises her right leg seconds before the trident can connect and it harmlessly passes underneath.

"Fool if you want to do battle with a God then you'll have to put everything you have into the fight!"

Ron continues to fall as Ares' prepares to counter strike. He stares up at Ares' spear as it slices through the air, coming down at him at an impossible speed.

"Those who don't give it there all on the battlefield will always be the first to f---"

"_**Ron, amp down its just high school, it's really no big" said a twelve year old Kim Possible. **_

**_Ron shook his head, it was too late panic had already begun to settle in. He was losing it "No it's not high school it's HIGH SCHOOL! It's means responsibilities, College Applications and S. A. T's, I'm just not ready." _**

"_**Ok Ron, we won't have to really worry about some of that stuff until our junior year." **_

**_Ron crawled up into a ball in the corner of his tree house "oh I don't know what to do. I'm too old to cry and I'm too young to swear! How can I express my emotions?" _**

"_**So we'll have a few more responsibilities to handle fine. That just means we're growing up, we're becoming adults." **_

"_**Growing up is so overrated KP. Have you ever seen a kid with bags under their eyes or wrinkles on their skin? You say the words "becoming an adult" I hear the word STRESS!" **_

_**Kim rolled her eyes "Ron please" **_

"_**Kim you don't understand as of right now I can still make mistakes, once we get to high school every decision we make will affect our future. I fail a couple tests and all of a sudden I'm marked as a future janitor"**_

"_**So not the drama Ron" **_

"_**You say that yet…. I sense massive amounts of drama" **_

"_**Ron I'm sure high school will not be as bad as you think it will be" **_

_**Ron nodded "You're right it can't possibly be as bad as I think it will be." His hand ran up and down the back of his neck. Then he suddenly stopped "wait a minute I think I understand now….I'm seeing high school in the wrong light here."**_

_**Kim let out a breath "yes exactly" **_

_**He rose "maybe it'll just be like it is in the movies and T.V…..like Saved by the Bell, we'll have some whacky adventures, some slightly suggestive yet innocent parties where nobody drinks, maybe get into a few mishaps here and there, but it'll all work out in the end and everyone will graduate on time; yeah just like Saved by the Bell but you know without the cheesy dialogue and bad acting."**_

**_Kim grabbed Ron by the hands "No Saved by the Bell is a fictional show based on fictional people. High School will most likely be very hard."_**

"_**Hard? For me it will be; not for you. Heck you're smart, you're pretty, and you're friendly---**_

_**A light blush came to her face "uh thanks" **_

_**-----And what do I have? I've got nothing….Kim promise me when you become popular and successful you won't forget me and Rufus." He said through deep breaths**_

"_**Ok Ron just breathe, high school will be hard but we'll get through it together." **_

"_**Really? You and me together?" **_

_**She smiled "Yes no matter how hard it is we'll make it through together." **_

_**Ron exhaled and ran his right hand through his hair "alright you ah…you've talked me into it. I won't like it but I'll go." **_

"_**Trust me Ron going to high is probably for the best…...Now let's go to Bueno Nacho."**_

"_**Your treat "Ron replied quickly.**_

_**She shook her head and chuckled "yea my treat" **_

Ares:

-----all!!!!!

With a booming crash Ares' pierced through the limestone floor of the Temple of Olympus with her blood spear.

"What? ……How did I miss?" Her hands once again came to her face "_……_I just had another vision"

"Let her go!"

Ron uses the opposite end of the trident to strike Ares in the midsection knocking her backwards. Then he pounds the floor with the trident creating a shockwave that not only sends Ares sliding across the ground but also shakes the very foundation of the temple. From the floor Ares aims the spear and sends it flying towards Ron.

The spear screeches like a banshee as it cuts through the air. It strikes Ron's shield with such tremendous force that it knocks it out of his hands.

Ares quickly leaps to her feet, she charges at Ron with her shield out in front of her. Ron lifts the trident, places his right foot out and takes a step forward to strike a heavy blow with the intent of destroying Ares' shield.

A split second before the trident could make an impact Ares slightly adjusts the angle of the shield and twirls it rapidly in her hand. Instead of making contact the trident slides of the twirling bone shield, causing Ron to stumble forward

Once again taking advantage of Ron's poor footing; Ares forcefully smacks Ron with the face of the shield. The stunning blow knocks him backwards and forces him to drop the trident. Holding her shield like an Olympian at the games; Ares' spins once, twice and then hurls her shield at the young blond.

Ron recovers from the blow just in time to see the spinning disk close in on him. Thinking quickly he clicks the heels of his winged boots and propels himself upwards. The shield smacks against the wall behind him with a loud clang. Ron flips in midair then kicks off a nearby wall and speeds towards Ares like a torpedo.

Ares forms a cross block with her arms just as Ron collides with her body. They continue flying forward and eventually slam into another wall, completely spilling out into the forest area outside of the temple.

Phobos, Deimos and Eris cannot believe their eyes "Amazing he used the winged boots of Hermes to tackle the master! Do they still live? Surely if they do it must be because of the strength of their armor. Such is the power of weapons forged by Gods!" Was the battle over, had all their planning been for naught?

Not more that a minute later Ron crawls along the rubble of the destroyed wall. The cloud of dust created by the wreckage fills his lungs forcing him to cough up violently. He curses his recklessness as he rises to his feet.

"God please, I hope that's enough to knock her out." He says breathlessly.

"Congratulations Stoppable" says a voice seemingly from nowhere yet it is coming from all directions "You've managed to hurt me…..Well you've managed to hurt her. I must commend you on that."

Ron's head frantically swivels back and forth like that of a madman. Yet he cannot find Ares in the cloud of dust.

"Ultimately though you let your emotions control you, for that you will fail the Gods, you will fail all men." A pause "you will never have a decisive victory in the state your are in…..You are weak and for that reason alone you will spend an eternity in Hades knowing that you died without giving your all! But rest assured by dear friend I will give you-----"

Like a bat out of hell Ares bursts from behind the wall of dust, her spear thrust forward.

"THE HONOR OF A HERO'S DEATH!!!!!"

Ron braces for impact as the spear inches towards his throat.

_**Ron studied himself in front of the mirror. Then he took a step back and looked himself over. **_

"_**The way she came into the place. I knew right then and there. There was something different about this girl." He said in his best Michael Jackson impression. "The way she moved, her hair, her face, her lines, divinity in motion, as she stalked the room, I could feel the aura, of her presence. Every head turned, feeling passion and lust." **_

"_**Ron" **_

"_**The girl was persuasive, the girl I could not trust." **_

_**He moon walked away from the mirror "The girl was bad, the girl was dangerous." **_

"_**Ron!"**_

_**He did a 180 spin towards Kim who happened to be sitting on his bed surrounded by notes and textbooks. **_

"_**Yes KP" **_

"_**I could have sworn that I came over to help you study for that make up exam, not to watch you dance in front of a mirror." **_

_**He plopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling "Kim what's the point?" **_

"_**Ron you need this class credit or you won't be considered a junior, now come on let's get cracking."**_

"_**I appreciate the offer but we both know I'm a lost cause." **_

"_**What are you talking about?" **_

"_**What I'm talking about is… that I'm just not that smart! There are things some people can do and things they can't. I can eat three boxes of pizza and not gain a pound----**_

"_**No need to brag about it."**_

"_**---But I can't do math. Math is beyond my simple brain. If you told me these symbols were Ancient Mayan hieroglyphics I'd believe you. Give me twenty math questions and I'll have the same response for all of them." **_

_**She crossed her arms "and what response is that?" **_

_**He made a stupid look with his face "a DUH! That's how I'll respond and you know why?" **_

"_**Because you can't do math" **_

_**He threw his hands in the air "Thank you, now we're on the same page" He stood up "now let's go to the movies" **_

_**She didn't move "well that's fine if you want to break your promise to me" **_

_**He stopped "what promise?" **_

"_**First day of freshman year didn't you vow that we would graduate together? That's a pretty huge promise" **_

_**Ron laughed "yeah but that was before I realized how hard high school is" He stopped laughing when she gave him a serious look "huh….you're serious about this? You really think I'm breaking a promise by failing this test" **_

"_**If you don't pass this test the chances of us graduating together become a whole lot smaller." **_

"_**But that's not really my fault. I just can't do math…It's uh beyond my control."**_

_**Kim shook her head from side to side "Excuses, excuses. How can I be friends with a guy who can't keep a promise?" **_

_**Ron chuckled "come on, we both now my limitations." **_

"_**Yes we both do" she said matter—of---factly**_

**_Ron licked his lips "I see what's going on here you think by making me believe that I'm breaking an important promise to you then I'll go back to studying. But you see the little flaw in this plan is that I know that it would be impossible for me to past this test and studying would be just a colossal waste of time. And since I know I can't do the impossible, then I won't feel bad if we don't graduate at the same time. Of which there is still a chance we can; even without me passing this class. So therefore I can and I will now go to the movies" _**

"_**Go right ahead" she said simply.**_

"_**Alright" Ron made a move towards the door "The movies….." **_

"_**Don't break any promises on the way over there" **_

"_**Ugh" Ron groaned and clenched his fist "Crud….Fine what problem were we working on?" **_

_**The next morning: **_

_**Terror was starting to set in. Ron glanced up at the classroom clock, twenty minutes left, and he was only halfway done. **_

_**Why did he even bother showing up for the test? He told Kim he wasn't smart enough for this. It was just how the world was, there are some things people can do and there are things they can't. And high school math was something he absolutely couldn't do. **_

**_Fifteen minutes left and he was now panic stricken. Numbers and symbols jumped out at him from the page and none of them made sense. He began to hyperventilate, was getting hotter in the room, what fiend was stealing the oxygen?_**

**_Well looks like it was just about time for him to rush through the rest of the questions; and spend the remaining minutes of the test wondering if kids would throw things at him as swept the hallways as the school janitor._**

**_He broke out of his "Ron the creepy janitor" daydream when the point of his pencil snapped off. _**

"_**Crap, just what I needed. Good thing Kim reminded me to bring a spare" he clawed at his pants pocket for the pencil. When he reached into his pocket his fingers came in contact with an index card. He pulled it from his pocket. **_

**Ron close your eyes **

**Take a deep breath**

**You studied hard last night, just relax you can do this **

**He did as the card instructed **

**Ron I believe in you. Trust me you'll do fine. **

**Love Kim**

_**She believes in me? ………She believes in me…..Love?**_

_**Ron placed the index card back into his pocket and pulled out his spare pencil. He looked down at the test and it was as if he was seeing it for the first time. Now the numbers and letters were making sense. He felt like an archeologist deciphering an ancient language.**_

_**He smiled "You thought you had me huh? Unfortunately for you she believes in me!" He threw himself into the test and scribbled furiously on the paper.**_

"_**You're done early" Steve Barkin said when Ron slammed the test on his desk ten minutes later "Are you sure you don't want to go over it?" **_

_**Ron pounded his fist on chest "No need Mr. B I have conquered this test and I shall never look back!" **_

**_Barkin's eyes narrowed "You sure are confident son" _**

"_**And why shouldn't I be…..she believes in me!" **_

"_**Do you want to wait here as I grade it?" **_

_**Ron shook his head and glanced at his watch "No need sir, you can give me my A on Monday. Right now I need to treat my best gal pal to lunch and maybe a movie." Ron whistled as he walked out of the classroom.**_

With a mighty roar Ares thrusts her spear into a tree. A look of pure bewilderment came to Ares' face as she pulls her spear from the now dying plant.

Phobos, Deimos and Eris cautiously watch the battlefield from afar "How is it that the Lord should miss her prey? Is she still plagued by troubling visions? What manner of spell could have been cast on a God?"

Ares cries out in anger when Ron taking advantage of the lull in action seizes one end of the blood spear and attempts to pull if free from Ares' mighty grasp. But Ares now awoken from her blinding rage welcomes the challenge. They engage in a test of strength over the spear, groaning and grunting both combatants are unwilling to yield an inch of the spear.

"Give her back to me!"

"Young hero, answer me this, do you fight for the sake of man or for the girl?"

"Both!"

Ares honors Ron with a look of condensation "Impossible you cannot do both. To save the world you know you will have to kill my body. Yet you are unwillingly to do so! Your goals contradict each other. Coming into battle without set objectives is foolish. You cannot win!"

"I'll find a way!" Ron announced defiantly

"You are a fool but I admire your optimism."

Unexpectedly Ares releases his hold of the spear, Ron who still pulling on the spear is caught off guard and for the third time of the day he stumbles.

She crows in triumph "The hawk breaks the back of his prey not because of strength, but because of timing."

Ares swings an elbow at Ron's head; he ducks under the blow and sweeps Ares off her feet.

In a feat of pure athleticism Ares twirls her body in the air, puts her arms out in front of her chest and falls back to the ground onto her hands. Wasting no time Ares pushes up jumps back to her feet and crashes her elbow into the Ron's face, surprising and stunning him at the same time.

"Quite a flexible body this girl has but I'm sure you're well aware of that fact."

Ron clutches his nose blood spurts from between his hands, he drops to his knees plants his fingers into the ground and runs them through the dirt.

Ares stops her attack "Well this is interesting"

Using his blood Ron draw the symbol of wheat onto the ground "I beseech you Demeter please grant me your power!"

Phobos, Deimos and Eris are as surprised as Ares "Ah Demeter the Goddess of Plants and Fertility, Sister of Zeus. Her symbols include that of wheat. He asks to invoke her power?"

The symbol of wheat upon the ground shone like the light from Apollo's chariot. Seconds later large tree roots spring up from the ground, they rocket at Ares from all sides. She gracefully dodges the attack just as more roots erupt from the ground. Vines from trees whip at Ares like lassos attempting to rope a bull. Ares playfully back flips and cartwheels through the onslaught of foliage.

"Very, very good this battle is quite entertaining!"

Ares pauses for a second to catch her breath, when a large tree behind her begins to collapse. Ares sprints, leaps and then rolls to avoid being crushed by the mighty timber

"That was much too proximate."

A silver arrow explodes from the branches of the fallen tree breaks through Ares' bone armor and strikes her in the thigh

A torrent of obscenities spilled from Ares' mouth as she pulled the bloody arrow from her leg. A group of vines wrap themselves around both her arms, and pull her into a tree. Roots emerge from the ground and tightly warp around her.

Ron appears from the forest a bow in his hand a silver arrow ready to be fired.

"Game over Ares you lose. You might as well leave her body alone."

She scoffed "A warrior seeks to act rather than talk. If you are to kill me go ahead."

"I've been told the location to Pandora's Box will only be revealed for five minutes. I'll just wait it out then you won't need Kim anymore."

"That plan depends on one crucial element."

"Yeah what is that?"

"I have to stay imprisoned."

Ron looks on in horror as the roots around Ares ignite into flames. They burn until there is noting left but crisp ashes. Ares grins as her right hand is enveloped in a blue flame that illuminates her face. She laughs the laugh of a beautiful angel of mass of destruction.

Joy flashes across the faces of Phobos, Deimos and Eris "The flames of Prometheus! How ironic that, what was once a gift to man has become an instrument of its destruction."

"My young hero in the field of battle you only get one chance to kill your enemy if you fail to do so------"

Ares swings her hand and a wave of fire flashes towards Ron. Using the winged boots of Hermes Ron flies upward to dodge the flames. He seeks out safety in the tips of the tress.

"Damn what----"

"---You won't------"

Ron spins around to see Ares standing on a tree branch behind him. She stretches out her flaming hand; holding it inches from Ron's chest

"-----Get a second chance."

It was too late for Ron to move. He was going to do the world's first impression of the Olympic torch.

"Burn!"

_**James Possible shifted nervously in his seat. He glanced up at the ceiling and wondered why it was so quiet in his daughter's room. **_

"_**I wonder what's going on in there" **_

**_Anne Possible glanced at her husband from the couch "what's the matter dear?"_**

_**He eyed the ceiling again "It's awfully quiet in there, don't you think?" **_

_**She chuckled softly "Honey, Ron has been alone with Kim in her room plenty of times" **_

"_**Yes but that was before they started dating. When they were friends it was fine but now----**_

"_**James" she interrupted "You have to learn to trust your daughter" **_

"_**I trust her, its boys I don't trust and Ron happens to fall under the category of red blooded male" **_

"_**Actually I think you trust Ron as much as I do. You're just letting your imagination get the better of you" **_

_**James sighed "You're right….but you know maybe I should check in on them just to see if they're fine" **_

"_**I already did that" Anne Possible smiled knowingly "they're just playing Nintendo" **_

"_**Alright it's my turn" Ron said as he grabbed the game controller and looked up at the TV. Kim sat on the floor next to him.**_

"_**I think I'm going to make it at least to the two minute mark" Ron said as he started the game.**_

"_**Not if I have anything to say about it." She leaned over and let her breath wash over the soft flesh between his neck and his shoulder "You're going to die" **_

_**He shivered lightly as he tapped on the controller "it's going to take more than that KP I've a will of steel" **_

_**She put one hand innocently on his leg "oh really." **_

_**Ron tingled ecstatically "I'm at the forty second mark. It won't work this time Kim. My mind is like a laser beam." **_

_**She nuzzled her nose against his cheek and gave him a light kiss on the side of his lips.**_

"**_I'm at the one minute mark" _**

_**She nibbled at his ear, which caused him to shiver again but he kept his concentration on the game.**_

"_**One minute fifteen." **_

_**She rubbed against him and moaned softly.**_

_**He took a deep breath "One minute thirty" **_

"_**Ron" she whispered in his ear.**_

_**One forty five**__** "Yes Kim"**_

"_**I'm not wearing any underwear" **_

_**Ron fumbled with the controller; he had lost all control over his motor skills. The controller flipped in the air and he clawed at it as if he had talons instead of human hands.**_

"_**Game over" said the voice from the screen. **_

"_**Oh crap" Ron groaned as he wiped the sweat from his brow "I was so close" **_

"_**Oh too bad now it's my turn" she snatched the controller from the ground. **_

"_**Uh Kim you were joking about the underwear thing right?" **_

_**She grinned mischievously "wouldn't you like to now" she turned back to the screen and started her game. **_

_**Ron watched her play "nah that's not how you play. You're doing it all wrong. Let me show you how." **_

_**He embraced her from the back and put his hands over hers "let me help you out" **_

"_**Hey" she chuckled "You're supposed to be distracting me not helping me" **_

"_**Or right then I guess I should do this" he kissed the back of her neck "and this" he kissed her on the shoulder. **_

_**Kim intentionally sent her character over a cliff "whoops guess I lost" she tuned her head and kissed him on the lips.**_

"_**Mmm you're bad at this game" he returned the kiss.**_

"_**I never liked video games anyway" she grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him into a deeper kiss.**_

_**Ron broke the kiss "Kim Felix has been asking to play Nintendo with me" **_

_**She laughed "uh-uh this game is just for you and me" **_

_**He kissed her lightly again "you and me" **_

'**_Yep, it's a great game even though we never seem to be able to get past the first level" they kissed again, this one deeper and longer than the others. _**

**_Just then the door to Kim's closest opened; Jim and Tim stumbled out along with an avalanche of clothes. _**

_**Tim held up a video camera "playing Nintendo my butt---**_

_**---Yeah it's more like naughty Nintendo" They high-fived each other.**_

"_**Tweebs!" **_

_**Ron sighed and started a new game as Kim chased her brothers out of the room **_

Ron sprints out of the forest clearing into the beach area. There he buries his burning boots into the sand dousing the flames. The winged boots were now ruined burned by the flames of Prometheus. His bow and arrow had been burned to cinders too.

"Once again the blond haired hero avoids Thantos' touch. Another vision disturbed Lord Ares just as the he was on the cusp of victory. Hark the moon appears in the sky this battle must end soon for Ares to be victorious."

Ares quietly emerges from the forest an air of malevolence seemingly pours from her very body

"Who? Who's spell disturbs me so? Which God on Olympus has the gall to torment me in such a cowardly manner? Show yourself, fight with honor!"

Ron notices Ares silent approach, he scribbles furiously in the sand. Blood still caked his hands and he used it to draw

"The symbol of a scepter in the sand, that is the symbol of-----"Ares lifts her fiery hand up in the air ready to strike.

"I beseech you Hades please grant me your power!"

As Ares prepares to unleash another wave of flames, a pale hand appears out of the ground, and latches onto her foot. Ares burns the hand away. The sandy beach begins to quake mightily and dozens of pale rotting bodies emerge from the sandy dunes.

"Ten, twenty, thirty, forty undead creatures have awoken from the spell of death to do their masters bidding. Even for one as powerful as the Dark Master it is a frightening sight!"

The zombies encircle Ares. She sends flames at them but they ignore the threat and pain of fire, in fact they hurl their burning bodies at the God of War. Ares abandons the use of the flame of Prometheus and does her best to fight them off but as one zombie falls; another steps forward.

The dead do not tire, they do not feel pain. They are not intimated…they are a fearsome enemy for anyone.

Ares dodges and batters at the zombies to keep them at bay. But her mortal body begins to tire. Her attacks were less sharp, her movements no longer as quick. A zombie leaps onto her back and the others begin to pile on

With a show of strength she breaks free from their grasp "I will not be defeated so easily."

Ares reaches for the leather bag chained to her waist. She closes her eyes and pulls an object from the bag.

"Behold the head of Gorgon Medusa!"

Phobos, Deimos and Eris quake mightily from fear "Stolen form the breastplate of Athena the head of Medusa! Shield your eyes. Her gaze could turn whoever she looked upon to stone!"

The entire zombie army turned is instantly turned to stone as Ron turns his gaze away.

A booming voice interrupts the battle "Run child the danger is not yet over. Jump into the sea"

"Interfering directly with mortal lives Athena! Dear sister aren't you breaking the rules!"

A light shines from the Gorgon's head. The light expands forward turning the very sand beneath them into stone, the cone of light continues to forward at a tremendous speed.

"Run into the sea." Athena's booming voice commanded

Ron gets to his feet and rushes towards the sea. The light of Medusa is right at his heels for a moment he knows for sure that there is absolutely no way he can outrun it.

"_**Ron I'm not going to be able to meet you for lunch. This internship is really a lot more work than I bargained for." **_

"_**It's cool we can meet up for dinner then." **_

"_**I don't think I'll be able to make it to dinner either. My boss just dumped a boatload of work on me." **_

_**Silence "Is that all that's bothering you?" he said.**_

"_**Remember when I said I think everyone here hates me."**_

"_**Yeah"**_

"_**Well now I don't I think, I know everyone at this company hates me. I've never been given the evil eye so much since….well since Bonnie." **_

"_**What do you expect; you're the hardest working and most beautiful babe there. Kim the more haters you have the better you're doing." **_

_**She smiled "I wish things were that simple" **_

"_**Why don't you quit?" **_

"_**And give them the satisfaction of running me off."**_

"_**KP ----**_

_**They were disconnected.**_

_**Kim looked up to see her boss Mrs. Pennywick remove her finger from the disconnect button "no personal calls" She tossed a large folder on Kim's desk "I need this speech revised by three." She said before walking away.**_

"**_Yes ma'am" Kim called out after her. She surveyed the contents of the folder and groaned. _**

"_**God I'm hungry"**_

_**She remembered the Reese Peanut Butter Cup Ron had handed her earlier this morning. It was a weird moment; it wasn't like Ron just to give her candy.**_

_**She opened the packet and a little note spilled out. **_

_**Who cares what any one else thinks. The only thing that matters is…**_

_**Someone had used a tooth pick to carve "You and me" into the peanut cup. She felt her heart flutter at the sight at the message. Immediately she packed all her personal belongings into her purse. **_

"**_Here revise your own mess" she said as she slammed the folder on Mrs. Pennywick's desk "Oh before I forget you're a witch and I quit. But just so there are no hard feelings I have to thank you for giving me the opportunity to work in this hellhole" _**

_**Kim smiled politely, turned on her heels, and stormed out of the office. She called Ron the second she was out of the office building "hey Ron, are you still up for lunch?" **_

Rage

There was no other word that best defined exactly what Ares was feeling right now. She stares blankly at her foot, which for some reason was now standing on top of Medusa's head. The Gorgon's face had been smashed beyond recognition. Its powers were now useless.

"I am being toyed with by some unknown magic………It makes me do foolish and irrational things………….I must end this battle before I am further possessed by this madness."

Ares strolls to the edge of the beach "Come on out, you might as well stand and fight because if you run you will only die tired."

A flash of light zips out from beneath the waves, before she can react, it strikes Ares in the chest. Pain racks every synapse in her body as a current of electricity travels from her head to her toes. She shakes viciously and then she collapses on the beach, motionless.

The sea at the shoreline parts and Ron, now helmet less, wearily shuffles towards the beach. Sea water pours down his body and out of his armor as he makes his way towards Ares' body.

"A bolt of lighting the sacred weapon used by Zeus! Not even our master Ares' can withstand such a blow."

Ron drops to his knees by her body "Kim I'm sorry I had---

A sharp dagger of steel inconspicuously slides from Ares' bone gauntlet. With a swift, deft movement Ares thrusts the dagger upwards and penetrates Ron's armor enough to pierce his side.

Ron cries out in pain and falls to the ground. Blood slowly seeps out of his armor.

Ares rises steadily from the ground and wipes the bloody dagger across her chest, marking the bone white armor.

"Sorry boy I will not be defeated on this day. I will conquer all that Olympus throws at me even a bolt from Zeus himself."

Ron crawls along on all fours the blood from his wound splatters onto the sand.

"Softness in the heart during battle is equal to softness in the brain." She casually stalks Ron like a vulture awaiting its victim's last breath.

"KP I know you're still in there…."

"Is that your last resort appealing to the girl? HA! Get up and act like a champion of Olympus you worm."

Ron coughed up more blood "Kim please……"

She snags Ron by the hair, pulls his head back and places the dagger on his Adam's apple

"Beg for your life, beg and I may----

She stops and stares as a tiny drop of liquid falls onto Ron's face and rolls down his cheek. Ares releases Ron's hair, slowly lifts her left hand up and strokes her own face

"Tears? Upon my face but how?"

Ares ran her fingers along the salty trail below her right eye. It was then that a flood of tears cascaded down her face.

"I…I cannot control the tears."

Ron kicks up a spray of sand as he scrambles to his feet. "Kim, try to fight it. I know you can."

"Quiet you fool! You speak to Ares the GOD OF ANGER & VIOLENCE!"

Ron moves his head to the side as the dagger slashes past his cheek. He parries a few more attacks before Ares swings the dagger in a wide arc. Ron blocks her arm with his forearm. "Kim…please…..remember…..I love you."

Ares uses her free hand to jab Ron in throat. He gasps; the jab has immobilized his entire body.

"Imprudent mortal think of your asinine love as Charon ferries you across the River Styx."

Ares steadies Ron by placing one hand on his shoulder; she reels the dagger back with her other hand, then taking precise aim at his heart she pushes forward for the finishing blow.

"**_I mean I don't want to be one of those types of girlfriend but---" Kim sighed as an unusually cold May breeze blew through her hair. "---today is the fifth anniversary of the junior prom." _**

_**Monique nodded "that boy has some nerve" **_

_**The two friends stood out in front of an apartment building "Ok I understand that today he has to work late at his new job but……at least a peck on the cheek and an "I love you" is that too much to ask for? The worst part is that I've been dropping hints about it all month." **_

"_**It's just plain wrong if you ask me. It's not up to you to remind him of anything" Monique exclaimed.**_

"**_What do I do Monique? Should I bring it up, or should_ _I just let this drop_." **

"_**I say you scream at the boy until his ear falls off. That'll set him straight" **_

_**Kim let out a breath "thanks for taking me out today Monique if you hadn't called up I would have been stewing at home all day." **_

"_**It was my pleasure girl." She glanced at her watch "oh I'm sorry Kim but my family is coming over and they get a little rowdy if I don't have dinner waiting for them when they get there." **_

"_**Don't worry about me. I'll just go upstairs and think about how many different ways I can torture him when he gets home." **_

_**The girls giggled as they hugged each other and parted ways. Once at the end of the block Monique looked over her shoulder once and quickly pulled out her cell phone. She pushed a number on her speed dial.**_

"_**Yeah" she said into the phone "she's coming up" **_

**_Kim opened the door to her apartment for a big surprise. The apartment was covered in flower petals and heart shaped balloons of all sizes. She entered her bedroom which was filled with light scented candles. On her bed were pillows that had K/R forever stitched on the front. _**

_**She immediately pulled out her cell phone and called Ron. He picked up on the second ring.**_

"_**I guess you like it" he said before she could say a word.**_

"_**Like it!" she shouted "I absolutely love it!" **_

"_**Yeah" he chuckled "I can see that" **_

_**She was confused "What?" **_

_Click_

_**Kim twirled around someone had just turned on the radio in the room**_

_**What day is it, and in what month; this clock never seemed so alive. I can't keep up and I can't back down. I've been losing so much time**_

_**Ron stepped out of the closet, the stereo remote in one hand and his cell phone in the other. **_

"_**Happy anniversary KP" **_

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people, with nothing to do nothing to lose and it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

_**She raced into his open arms "you jerk I thought you forgot." **_

"_**How could I forget? I can't believe you have such little faith in me." **_

_**She placed her head on his chest "you really had me fooled. You got me all I angry."**_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right. I'm tripping inwards, you got my head spinning. I don't know where to go from here_

"_**I'm sorry" he said**_

"_**You know, you didn't have to go through all this trouble" **_

_There's something about you now, I can't quite figure out. Everything she does is beautiful. Everything she does is right_

"_**I didn't have to but I wanted to….since this is an anniversary how about a dance for old time's sake?"**_

"_**Why not" She leaned her chin on his shoulder, her hands flat on his back and she innocently rubbed her thigh against his. **_

_You and me and all of the people with nothing to do nothing to lose, and it's you and me and all of the people, and I don't know why. I can't keep my eyes off of you._

"_**I'm glad I found the guy for me" She said as they danced around the room.**_

"_**So am I" Ron replied as he nuzzled against her cheek **_

_You and me and all of the people, with nothing to do nothing to prove, and it's you and me and all of the people. And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you._

Ron opens his eyes, Ares' final attack had not come as he had expected. "Kim…….."

Ares blinks at him once, twice then a pool of blood trickles down her mouth. She stares down; her hand still clutches the bloody dagger that is now embedded in her chest.

Ares looks up into the sky and screams. A scream so powerful it sounded like the roar of a thousand wounded soldiers on the battlefield, then through some bizarre magic her armor of bone shatters into thousands of pieces of illuminated light.

"Kim!!!"

Kim gargles on her own blood as she steps forwards and falls into Ron's awaiting arms. He strokes her face as she tries to hold her head up. He presses against her wound, a vain attempt to stop the bleeding

"Hold on Kim, it's going to be fine. You'll be alright."

She cups his face but no words come to her mouth. There is so much for her to say yet she cannot find the strength to bring the words to her mouth. It was just a matter of time.

Ares invisible to Ron and Kim after ejecting himself from his mortal puppet wallows in suffering on the sand dunes

"How? Is this how I am to be defeated…..by….by mortals?" The sounds of rattling chains instills fear into the powerful immortal

A large dark haired man with a lame leg approaches the fallen God with chains in his hands. "It is time Ares you have been defeated."

Phobos, Deimos and Eris hastily and quietly retreat from the battlefield "There the forger Hephaestus comes with chains to bind our lord. Is it not so that the other Gods shall follow? Is it not time for us to bid out farewell." They disappear into the forest

Ares sneers "Chains? Is this how you greet a fellow Olympian Hephaestus?" He attempts to crawl away but a blot of lighting hits the sand before. An older, vigorous bearded man appears

"Wretched son your game has come to an end. The mortals have defeated you."

Zeus is followed by a young woman wearing a helmet and holding a shield, two other bearded men, one carrying the trident the other a dark brooding man; and a pleasant-looking mature woman, a veil over her head.

"Yes dear brother isn't it a rule of war to know when to surrender" Athena says with an air of superiority.

A low guttural growl escapes Ares' lips "So the whole lot is here ah. At least humor your prisoner, tell me which one of my accursed family tormented me with those haunting visions."

A lovely voice, a voice as sweet as honey, alluring and lustful, confident and feminine, the voice of pure delight fills the air

"Twas I" From the sky descended a gorgeous, perfect, eternally young woman; desire incarnate

"Aphrodite! Of course it was one of your malignant curses that caused my defeat."

Aphrodite giggled softly demurely "Curse? How could I cast a spell on one who is possessed by a God, no I did not cast a curse I only helped the girl remember."

"Defeated by mortals in love….How unexpected."

"Not necessarily" Aphrodite continued "for mortals, being deeply loved by someone gives them strength, while loving someone deeply gives them courage."

Ares reluctantly accepts to be constricted by the magically chains. He looks back at Kim and Ron. Ron continues to cry as Kim lays limp in his arms. Eventually he passes out from a mix of grief and the loss of blood

"Aphrodite you wretch at least grant me one last request."

Hephaestus begins to unceremoniously drag Ares towards Olympus to decide his punishment.

"And why should I do you such an honor?"

He sends her a mental image of what he desires. "How surprising! This coming from the God of War! Did you perhaps feel something while inhabiting the girl?"

"Bite your tongue whore! It is in my nature to reward strength no matter what form it may take. And is it not true in all manners of war that to the victor must belong the spoils?"

"Of course how silly of me to doubt you" She turns to the Dark God and holds him back as the others return to Olympus "Hades may I request a personal favor from you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron woke up with a yelp "Kim!"

"Shhh calm down" he felt a hand run through his hair. He twirled his body around to see her lying next to him. His hands ran instinctively towards the wound in her chest.

"Well somebody is feeling a little frisky" she said

"KP you're fine" his hands went to his side "I'm fine, we're alive"

"Amp down" she pulled him back down and placed his head back on her lap "I like watching you sleep, and you're ruining it."

Ron noticed that they were still on the beach "Kim what just happened?"

"I'm not sure. But whatever did happen it's over now"

"Hey check it out" Ron pointed to the sun rising over the Aegean Sea "It's beautiful"

She smiled "watching the sunrise at the beach we should do this more often"

He squeezed her hand "Just the two of us"

She squeezed back "Yeah just you and me"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There you go I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know what you think


End file.
